1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle wheel suspension knuckle assembly connected to a vehicle wheel at a lower position opposite to the car spring system to efficiently suspend and maintain a vehicle wheel in a constantly vertical position during running.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicle wheel suspension system serve to suspend a vehicle wheel from a vehicle frame and to constantly maintain a vehicle wheel in a vertical position so as to protect from wear and tear and to extend the service life of a vehicle wheel. Regular vehicle suspension system normally includes a spring vertically mounted on a positioning rod of a vehicle wheel. While running over an uneven ground surface, a vehicle wheel may slightly incline inward or outward and the vehicle spring system will be unable to work properly. In consequence, the vehicle tire will easily sustain wear and tear.